


What's Important

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Autistic Orpheus, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, HERMES IS A GOOD AND LOVING GAURDIAN ILL PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU, Hes baby, Non Nuclear Families, cute little kid fluff, smol child!orpheus, very breif ableism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: Hermes Tells Orpheus a story, Orpheus has some thoughts on it. Hermes has some thoughts about other things





	What's Important

“...And that is the story of Icarus.” Hermes finished, pausing to hear what his audience thought of it.   
  
“I didn’t like it!” Orpheus declared. Hermes couldn’t help but grin as he raised an eyebrow and asked “What didn’t you like?”    
  
“Well,” Orpheus began. “You can’t make wings like that, it wouldn’t work.” the child said very seriously. “What makes you so sure of that?” Asked Hermes 

“If I tried that you wouldn’t let me do it ‘cause I’d hurt myself.” Orpheus said. 

Hermes couldn’t help but laugh before saying “You’re absolutely right, don't ever try to do this.” he said, allowing firmness to seep into his tone of voice, because he wasn’t entirely sure orpheus  _ wouldn’t _ attempt something like this if he’d heard it in a story.    
  
“ALSO It’s not Icarus’s fault he forgot the rules, he was busy tryin’ to fly.” Hemes continued to listen to Orpheus’s critique, considering the possibility that the story ended was due to nothing more to simple human error. “And what about Daedalus? Was he sad about Icarus? He doesn't sound like a very good Dad, I don’t think.”    
  
“Well, how would you tell it?” Hermes asked, smiling. 

“OK SO this is a happy story!” Orpheus said loudly. Whenever Hermes told stories Orpheus would demand to know if it had a happy ending or a sad one. Even when Hermes retold Orpheus’s favorites, the boy would demand to know how it ended, as though the story was a living, growing thing. Hermes found Orpheus had very specific ways he liked to go about doing things.   
  
Hermes indulged this, seeing as it harmed no one and it made Orpheus happy. Hermes had noticed some human parents insisted their child do simple, harmless things a specific way. He didn’t see the point of it.   
  
Then there was the occasional human who would tell Hermes how selfless and generous he was for raising a child “like that”. These people made Hermes uncomfortable, and he often thought about flat out explaining that treating a child decently was not an act of exceptional kindness. But Hermes not to get involved in the affairs of mortals unless it was strictly necessary. Hermes didn’t like spending time and effort on something that wasn’t important, in general.    
Orpheus concluded his revised version of the story of Icarus. Hermes clapped politely as Orpheus wiggled happily, proud that he did well.    
  
Orpheus was still very young, and the stories he told were rambling and nonsensical. But Hermes still loved to hear them.

Hermes had seen plenty of people leave the world of the living, it was his job. He’d grown pretty unimpressed by mortality. Orpheus was a small, strange little thing that would live for a precious, short while. Hermes knew that many people, mortal or otherwise, would think him taking in Orpheus was foolish.   
  
  
But Hermes wasn’t the type to waste his time on something unimportant.   


**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know shit abt Greek mythology. i picked the Icarus story bc a faintly recall it being talked about on Between The Lions. adfgfghg sorry this is so short and disjointed i keep having to cut big chunks of writing bc they're clunky and dont fit. but one day you'll have to read all my excruciatingly detailed headcanons. But yeah hadestown is the first time ive been invested in greek gods just because the god's existence hinges on mortal people, not the other way around. might write more about that who knows. im also EXTREMELY invested in Train Dad and so should you


End file.
